The present technology relates to a hydraulic control device for an automatic transmission to be mounted on vehicles such as automobiles, for example.
There has hitherto been proposed a technology in which a circuit that supplies a hydraulic pressure to a solenoid valve that engages and disengages a clutch to establish a first speed in a forward (drive: D) range and a reverse speed in a reverse (reverse: R) range is provided with an accumulator to mitigate a shock caused when range switching is made between a travel range such as the D range and the R range and a non-travel range such as a neutral (N) range (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-133437, for example).